


Sweet Dreams

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 17 Days of Luck [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Narry - Freeform, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Niall and Harry are cuddling and everything seems to go just perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Cuddling was a rare occurrence between him and Harry. Niall knew as much that he moved quite a lot in his sleep, even more so when his oh so attractive boyfriend made himself comfortable next to him. Niall always felt himself stiffen whenever Harry’s arm was around his waist, he never knew how to act.

“Hey can you move, my arm is falling asleep.” Harry murmured, and Niall complied easily. This wasn’t the first time that something had ruined the cuddling mood. How could Niall forget the time that Harry accidentally jammed his knee up Niall’s crotch.

Or the time where both of them were just about to fall asleep when Niall’s leg jerked and literally scared Harry off of their bed. There was even a time where Niall had just quietly fallen asleep, whereas Harry had been out hours prior and the next thing he knew, Niall had punched Harry in his sleep.

  
Stupid lucid dreams.

Niall was embarrassed, he just about hated how little control he had with his body whenever Harry was close to him.

“Do you remember when we thought we were just friends?” Harry asked out of nowhere, Niall lifting his head to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. Harry looked tired but also fond. It was one of Niall’s favorite looks on the brunet.

“Yeah, that was so awkward.”

“Yeah because I was just constantly trying to charm the fucking pants off you and you keep denying our chemistry.” Niall chuckled, remembering those times in high school.

Now both in their mid twenties, life had dulled out. It was relatively calm compared to other parts of his life. But he had Harry with him now so there wasn’t much more he wanted.

Well, actually that wasn’t true. He wanted to have a nice cuddle session with his boyfriend and so desperately wanted to let out three little words.

He loved Harry. He wasn’t sure when he had fallen for the bloke in high school but right here, right now, he knew he loved him.

“Niall I’ll be right back, I gotta go to the restroom.” Harry mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his neck and got out of their bed. Niall was left in silence while he waited for Harry to come back.

No, actually he was sorting himself out so that he didn’t make a fool out of himself when he did return.

It wasn’t long, Harry came back stumbling around, much more asleep than Niall pegged him to be. But soon enough, Niall was wrapped up in his arms again and he sighed.

So there they were, finally cuddling and nearing exhaustion. It was one in the morning  now and all Niall wanted to was to pass out, Harry was rubbing circles into his back.

It was nice, and soon the soft touches brought him to sleep. Just before however, he heard Harry turn around and ever so softly whisper,

“I love you Niall. And all your little things. I love your smile, you absolutely light up the room with all of your being. You are so amazing, I am so incredibly lucky to have you in my life. I love you Niall, and I know you think your sleeping habits are annoying ticks but I happen to think they’re cute and exactly you. Sweet dreams Niall,” And with a kiss, Niall drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg even when I am running out of time I write cute fluff
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I’m Jessica xx


End file.
